


We Fell In Love Under The Sun: A Band Camp Romance

by monalisafrowns



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monalisafrowns/pseuds/monalisafrowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon Urie joins the high school color guard for one reason: to meet girls. Instead he gets a band camp full of the captain, Ryan Ross. Will Brendon's intentions change? Side Joncer and Petetrick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Noob

“Brendon are you sure that’s going to work?” Spencer prodded.

“Of course it will Spence. It’s fool proof.” Brendon huffed.

“Whatever.” Spencer rolled his eyes at his friend.

He led Brendon to the band room, which was still busy with people despite the fact that it was summer. Spencer brought him to the office of the band director and knocked on the door frame. Mr. Stump looked up from his phone and smiled at Spencer.

“Spencer! How are you?”

“Great, how about you?”

“Doing great as well. What brings you here? Drum line doesn’t meet until Wednesday.”

“Yeah, well my friend Brendon here wanted to ask something.” Spencer said, nudging Brendon forward.

“Hi, uh. I’m Brendon Urie and uh I’m interested in joining the competition marching band.”

“Wonderful! What do you play?”

“Oh um, I play a lot of things but I’m actually interested in joining the color guard.”

Mr. Stump widened his eyes a little. “Hm. Well alright then. Let me just get all your information and I’ll give you all the papers.”

Brendon listed off all the necessary information and Mr. Stump gave him all the contracts and info sheets. His first practice was Wednesday, same time as Spencer’s drum line practice. Brendon smiled to himself when Spencer dropped him off. His plan was so going to work.

Wednesday finally came around and Spencer picked Brendon up an hour early for practice. Brendon complained about it. Spencer pre-warned Brendon to dress in short and a t-shirt. The color guard was constantly working and Brendon wouldn’t last in his jeans. Loose shorts would be good for him, he joked. Once at the high school Spencer walked with Brendon until they reached the band room.

“I have to go get my harness and drum. You should probably go introduce yourself to the guard coach or something.”

Brendon nodded, scanning the room for someone that could resemble the instructor. Spencer caught his confused look and pointed at the door.

“I saw him outside talking to Mr. Stump.”

“Thanks Spence.” Brendon called as he began walking towards the field.

Sure enough Brendon saw Mr. Stump by the fifty yard line talking to a guy with straight black hair. Mr. Stump caught sight of him and waved him over. Brendon jogged over to the pair and greeted Mr. Stump.

“Brendon this is your guard instructor, Pete Wentz.”

“Great to meet you, Brendon.” Pete smiled, extending his hand.

Brendon shook it and returned the smile.

“This will be great eh Patrick—er Mr. Stump? Now Ryan won’t be so lonely as the only guy.” Pete remarked. “So Brendon what made you want to join guard?”

“Oh!” Brendon replied, caught off guard. “Oh, um. I uh, well I figure it’s my junior year and uh, why not? It looks really fun and uh, I could make friends. Not that I don’t already have friends. My friend Spencer is on the drum line and uh, yeah.” He laughed nervously.

Pete laughed in response. “I like you. You’ll fit in, kid.” Pete said, patting Brendon’s back.

Mr. Stump bid them farewell, leaving Brendon alone with Pete, who went on and on about color guard. From practice etiquette to performing. As Pete talked, Brendon watched the drum line and pit walk onto the field and begin to stretch. What really caught his attention was all of the girls in tank tops and short shorts with six foot black bags slung over their shoulders. Pete noticed his sudden lack of interest and frowned. Pete scanned throughout the guard for a minute before finding who he was looking for.

“Audrey! Ryan! Could you two come here please?” Pete called.

A girl who appeared to have bathed in pink bounded over, followed by a tall boy with soft brown hair.

“Alright Brendon, these are you captains Audrey Kitching and Ryan Ross. Guys this is Brendon Urie, the newest member to our guard family.”

Audrey smiled at him and giggled lightly. Audrey’s hair was bright pink and cast a pink glow around her from the summer sun. Her outfit matched entirely, with hot pink short shorts, bubblegum pink Converse sneakers and a white tank top that left little to the imagination. Her soft pale face was covered in different shades of pink make up. Brendon did not even look at Ryan. His name sounded familiar though. He might have been in Brendon’s math class last year.

“Alright,” Pete said clapping his hands together. “Audrey I want you to go warm everyone up with body and flag. Review the warm up exercises. And Ryan I want you to take Brendon and teach him basics. Okay? Alright let’s go!”

Brendon’s playful smirk he had been directing at Audrey fell. She waved goodbye at Brendon as she and Pete walked towards the rest of the girls. His eyes watched her as she walked away, staying trained on the curve of her ass that stuck out of the bottom of her shorts. Brendon finally looked at Ryan, his chocolate brown eyes making contact with hazel ones.

“Hi.” Ryan said quietly.

“Hi.” Brendon replied just as quiet.

“So uh. I have a flag you could use. So um, yeah.” Ryan began walking, a signal for Brendon to follow.

Brendon watched Ryan bend over to pick up the big black bag. Noticed the way the cure of his spine stuck out through the thin material of his grey t-shirt. Noticed how his shirt slid up his body so he could see a thin slice of smooth looking skin on his lower back. Brendon squeezed his eyes shut. He wasn’t doing this to gaze at Ryan. He didn’t even know him. He didn’t even like boys. No, he was doing this to get with girls. Girls like Audrey and the rest of the color guard. Ryan handed Brendon the six foot pole with the three foot silk. Brendon twisted the pole around in his hands as he followed Ryan to an open area on the field, away from the rest of the guard and the drum line.

“Okay so, hold the flag up like this,” Ryan said, positioning himself at right shoulder.

Brendon copied his action and Ryan nodded approvingly.

“Then you just turn it like this to your left. Bring it down to about your belly button. Yeah so the flag’s upside down. Okay then keep the motion going. Bring it back upright but still at your belly button. Good.”

Brendon followed all of Ryan’s instructions, taking critique and any advice he had. After about forty-five minutes Brendon had gotten drop spins, peggy spins, pole hits, money-hand tosses and the concept of a 45 toss. He was actually quite proud of himself. He didn’t expect to actually pick up on it that quickly. Maybe the girls will be impressed with his new skill. He smiled happily to himself until he noticed Ryan looking at him. Once Ryan had been caught staring he quickly averted his gaze, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

“So um. You can take a water break now if you want to.” Ryan mumbled.

Brendon jogged over to where Spencer was currently taking a water break of his own. He snatched the bottle from Spencer’s hands and gulped the rest of it down.

“Dude. Not cool.” Spencer glared.

“I was thirsty.”

“Ass. Anyways how goes the spinning?”

“I’m actually not doing too badly. That Ryan kid is so weird though. It’s just really awkward. When he was showing me how to do one of the tosses he stood behind me and guided my hands through the motions. I have a personal bubble and he invaded it.”

“You do not have a personal bubble whatsoever. But I guess your plan isn’t working out so far, eh?”

“Well, it has yet to be put into motion. Right now I’m just stuck with Ryan. Do you know him or anything?”

Spencer nodded. “Yeah, he’s in my grade. He also lives next door to me. You sure you haven’t seen him before when you’ve been over?”

“Guess not.” Brendon shrugged.

“Brendon!” Ryan called.

Brendon turned his head to see Ryan back at their little practice spot waving him over. Sighing, Brendon stood up.

“Have fun.” Spencer laughed.

Brendon flipped him off as he walked back to Ryan.

The rest of practice ran rather smoothly. Ryan worked alone with Brendon for a little longer before the two joined the girls. Pete ran some dance exercises and Brendon found he couldn’t stretch that far. All the girls, and even Ryan, giggled at his attempts. After practice when Spencer dropped him off at his house, Brendon collapsed on couch and passed out.


	2. It's A Stretch

The next practice was on Friday and Brendon groaned non-stop about it. He complained that if he was working hard all day he’d be too tired to go out at night. Spencer smacked him in the back of the head and told him to suck it up. Brendon’s arms were aching from Wednesday and he whined to Spencer about how it was almost bad enough to where he couldn’t masturbate. Spencer just tuned him out with the radio on the way to the high school on Friday. There was already a lot of the drum line and guard on the field already stretching and chatting when Spencer and Brendon arrived. Someone called Spencer’s name and waved him over to the circle of drummers on the field. Spencer jogged over to them leaving Brendon all alone. He spotted a few girls stretching in a circle. All of them were twisting their bodies in ways Brendon didn’t know was possible. Smirking to himself he walked over and sat down in an open spot in the circle. The girls all looked at him curiously. 

“Hi, I’m Brendon,” he smiled. “I’m the new guy.”

“Well hi there new guy. I’m Jac.” the platinum blonde girl said. 

“I’m Hayley.” the one with the bright red hair smiled.

“And I’m Vicky.” the dark haired girl said. 

“Hi Brendon.” Audrey smiled.

The girls seemed rather interested in Brendon, curious to why he wanted to join color guard. They giggled often and fawned over him. Brendon loved the attention. However his blissful moment was interrupted by none other than Ryan Ross calling his name. Brendon jerked his head up and stared at Ryan through squinted eyes.

“What?” Brendon said, coming out more snappish than he intended.

“Come here.” Ryan demanded.

Sighing he stood up and left the girls to giggle and gossip. He followed Ryan away from them. Ryan stopped and turned on his heels to face Brendon who had to stop abruptly to keep from running into him.

“What did you want?” Brendon questioned.

“You’re not flexible.” Ryan deadpanned.

“Uh, yeah. And?” 

“And so Pete told me to stretch you until you can be as flexible as the rest of us.”

“Stretch me? Uh alright then. You probably aren’t even that flexible. Girls are always more flexible than guys. Maybe Audrey should show me or maybe—“ 

Brendon’s jaw drop as Ryan slid down into a straddled split, both legs fully extended to either side of him. His feet were perfectly pointed at the end of each leg. He simply stared up at Brendon expectantly, daring him to make a remark. With Brendon’s smart mouth a response was expected.

“Do you even have a dick or anything?!” Brendon exclaimed.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Ryan muttered.

“Dude, I’m not gay.”

“Could’ve fooled me.” Ryan retorted.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Brendon said, voice rising.

“Well I mean, you joined the color guard. Almost every single guy that’s in color guard since ever is gay. And with the way you dress and act and I always see you and that drummer together just like attached at the hip.”

Brendon gaped at Ryan, processing this before he exploded.

“I am not gay! Spencer is my friend for Christ sake! That’s just fucked up. I wouldn’t be gay with my best friend. And for you information I joined this stupid activity so I can get with a all of these girls but right now I’m stuck listening to your gay ass.”

“Defensive aren’t we? Oh well someone’s in denial. You’ll come to terms with it eventually.” Ryan said nonchalantly. “Why don’t I start stretching you so you can do that soon? Yeah.”

“God don’t say it like that it sounds gay.” Brendon groaned.

“Sit.” Ryan commanded.

Brendon slumped on the ground facing Ryan, glaring at him.

“Go into second position. So spread your legs apart wide.”

“Stop saying it like that.”

“Spread your legs.”

Brendon obeyed reluctantly.

“Point your feet, like this.” Ryan said, motioning to his own pointed feet.

Brendon pushed his feet into a point.

“This hurts.” he whined.

“Sucks. Stop slumping. Sit with your back straight, on your hip bones.”

“How the hell do I sit on my hip bones?”

“Just sit straight. Now lift yourself off the ground a little bit, spread your legs more, and then sit back down.” 

Brendon did what Ryan said and barely moved the positioning of his legs.

“Guys are not supposed to do splits. We have balls. This is painful.”

“Stop complaining. Here I’ll help you.”

Ryan stood up gracefully and began pushing Brendon’s legs further apart.

“Dude stop that. Stop touching me! Ow, fuck! I’m not supposed to stretch this way.”

Brendon was flailing at this point and toppled backwards taking Ryan with him. Ryan landed with a thud on top of Brendon. Brendon huffed and pushed Ryan off onto the ground next to him.

“Fuck off!” Brendon yelled, briskly walking away from the skinny boy on the ground.

Brendon found Spencer talking to a guy with a bass hanging from a strap around his shoulders.

“Spencer.” Brendon whined, dragging out the last letter of his name.

Spencer turned and gave Brendon a puzzled look.

“Uh what’s up?”

“Why didn’t you tell me Ryan’s gay? He’s trying to stretch me and shit. It’s weird.”

“I thought you knew he was gay. What do you mean he’s trying to stretch you?”

“I don’t know he’s trying to make me do a split. Like I don’t have balls in the way or anything. I swear he doesn’t have a dick. He can do a split like it’s nothing. And he does kinda look like a girl. But whatever. He’s definitely trying to make me gay or something.” Brendon crossed his arms and huffed.

“Ah well this is awkward. I’m gonna go now. Bye Spence, I’ll talk to you later.” the guy with the bass muttered, walking away from them.

“Oh thanks Brendon. You made Jon leave.” 

“Jon? What?” a confused Brendon said.

“Yes. Jon. He plays bass in the pit. I happen to think he’s cute and I think he kinda likes me. So thanks for freaking out about gay guys and stuff. Real nice.” Spencer scoffed.

“Oh, man. I’m sorry, Spencer. I didn’t know I just…Ryan freaked me out. I’m sorry.” Brendon said apologetically. 

“God seriously it’s like you forget that your best friend is gay or something.” Spencer said, walking away from Brendon.

Brendon sighed heavily and trudged over to the guard, who were now gathering into a warm up block.

The rest of practice was awkward to say the least. Brendon avoided Ryan as much as he could. Ryan told Audrey to work individually with Brendon. Brendon didn’t mind. Pete worked them until they were sweaty and heaving, chugging down bottles of water to rehydrate. He nearly fell asleep as Spencer drove him home.

“You gonna be good for tonight?” Spencer questioned.

“Huh?” Brendon yawned. “Yeah I’ll be fine. I’m just gonna take a cold shower, wake myself up and whatnot.”

“You better not fall asleep on me.” Spencer warned. “I’ll pick you up in an hour, yeah?”

Brendon nodded, getting out of the car. Spencer drove off. An hour later Brendon was fully awake. He had washed the days sweat and sunscreen off, the cool water waking him up in the process. The couple of energy drinks he had might have something to do with why he was bouncing off the walls as well. The second he got into Spencer’s car he couldn’t shut up. Spencer was about to strangle him by the time he pulled up in front of his house. The two began walking up the driveway to Spencer’s house when the noise of a car startled them. Two figures stepped out of the car and laughed their way up the driveway next door. Spencer watched the pair curiously and a smile crept onto his face. 

“Jon!” he called, waving excitedly.

One of the figures perked up and looked over at Spencer and Brendon. Jon waved back at Spencer and smiled. He looked over at the other person, who shrugged in response. The two walked towards Brendon and Spencer. Brendon scrunched up his face when he realized it was Ryan who was with Jon. Ryan returned the expression with a snobbish look of his own. 

“Hey Spencer.” Jon smiled.

“Hi Jon.” Spencer replied. 

“What are you guys doing?” asked Jon.

“Oh um. Nothing really. We were just gonna hang out. Watch movies or something. What about you?”

“We were gonna smoke a bit. Ryan’s dad’s not home so it’s all good. Hey do you wanna maybe join us?” 

Spencer’s face lit up. Brendon frowned. Ryan elbowed Jon in the side. 

“Um I mean if that’s alright. Yeah sure. Right Brendon?” Spencer questioned. 

He turned his head and glared at Brendon. Making sure Brendon knew he’d be dead if he fucked up his chance to spend more time with Jon. Across from them Jon was giving Ryan the same look of warning. Ryan sighed loudly.

“Yeah it’s fine. I’m pretty sure I have enough for the four of us.” he muttered. 

Spencer and Jon smiled widely, falling into step as they followed Ryan to his house. Brendon tagged along closely behind, muttering obscenities to himself. Ryan let everyone in and they quickly got settled into the living room. Spencer and Jon sat closely on the couch, leaving room for one other person. Because this was Ryan’s house and he was brought up with some sort of values he sat politely on the floor in front of the couch. 

“I’m gonna go get the stuff.” Ryan said, disappearing up the stairs.

He returned a minute later with a little baggie full of the drug and a small glass bowl. Ryan sat on the available spot on the couch. He began packing the bowl carefully with long fingers pressing down. Brendon shifted uneasily on the ground. Ryan titled the lighter upside down and lit the little green plant mountain. He sucked in the drug, eyes closed. He passed the bowl and the lighter onto Jon. As Jon lit his own hit, Ryan blew out the smoke from his. A cloud of smoke floated around Brendon, engulfing him in the sticky sweet smell. Jon passed the bowl to Spencer, who took a long hit, drinking in all the smoke he could. As he blew the smoke out he passed the bowl down to Brendon, who held it awkwardly in his hands. He didn’t know what to do with it.

“Hurry up.” Ryan glared. 

“I—I’ve never done this before.” he muttered. 

Ryan laughed a little bit and grabbed the lighter from Brendon. 

“Here, I’ll help if it hurries you the fuck up.” he leaned forward so he could light the bowl from the couch. “Put that end in your mouth and when I light it, suck. You know how to suck right?” Ryan smirked.

Brendon glared at him but sucked in anyway when Ryan lit the pile. The burn hit him immediately, traveling down his throat. He moved the bowl away from his lips to cough noisily, smoke sputtering out of his mouth. Ryan snatched the bowl from him and took a hit. The bowl went around again and when it reached Brendon, Ryan lit it for him again. Brendon didn’t cough as much this time. After a few more rotations Brendon was completely relaxed and the burn didn’t bother him anymore. Ryan had moved onto the floor to better light the bowl for Brendon. Spencer and Jon had stretched across the entire couch, entangled in each others limbs. They laughed at nothing and snuggled close to each other. Brendon sat awkwardly on the floor of Ryan Ross’s living room staring at his hands that seemed to be the most fascinating thing in the entire universe. A thump next to him brought him out of his daze. Ryan had flopped onto the floor next to him and was starting up at him with drowsy eyes. 

“Hi Brendon.” Ryan giggled.

“Hi Ryan.” Brendon replied. 

“Why are you all the way up there? Come down here. It’s comfy.” 

Shrugging, Brendon laid on the floor next to Ryan. 

“Do you like being high?” Ryan asked him, scooting closer to him.

Brendon nodded, words becoming foreign to him. 

“You’re not gonna get any of the girls on the guard, you know. They all think you’re gay. And that we should fuck.” Ryan murmured, suddenly closer to Brendon. 

They were almost touching, merely inches apart. 

“Yeah, fuck.” Brendon mumbled before drifting off to sleep. 

Brendon woke up when he felt something pressing against his ass. His entire body felt warm and content and he didn’t want to move but there was definitely something poking him from behind. Trying not to move, he twisted his neck to see behind him. Ryan was spooning him, his body pressed neatly against Brendon’s. He rested his head in the crook of Brendon’s neck, and shifted when Brendon turned. His arm was wrapped around Brendon’s waist, securing him there. Once Brendon had woken up to a certain extent, he realized what had been poking him. His face dropped and he carefully wormed his way out of Ryan’s long arms. He felt dizzy and his mouth was dry. He looked over at the couch where Spencer and Jon were a tangle of limbs. Brendon didn’t want to ruin this moment for Spencer. Sighing, he gathered his jacket and put on his shoes. Brendon quietly left the Ross household, beginning his walk home. He really hoped that on Monday Ryan would not realize he had been poking Brendon from behind with his rather large morning wood.


End file.
